


Map Reading

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Map Reading

“Are we lost again?” Illya asked, with obvious exasperation.

“We are not lost,” Solo replied, “I’ve just momentarily lost my bearings. I’ll have us back on track very shortly.”

After a couple of minutes of studying the map, turning it every which way, Napoleon finally worked out there location and told Illya which way to go.

“We need some sort of computer built into the car which has maps programmed into it, and which gives directions,” said Solo.

“I doubt anything like that will ever become a reality,” Illya replied. “All I need a partner who can read a map.”


End file.
